


The Set Up

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Smut, Tattoos, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione gets more than she bargained for when she rents George’s old flat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 59
Kudos: 296
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Naked Weasley fest hosted by the Hermione’s Nook Facebook group!
> 
> I started out intending to write a MUCH different story than this but who doesn’t love a tattooed Charlie?
> 
> All thanks to my wonderful Beta, TriDogMom!
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

When Hermione asked Ginny if she knew anyone that needed a roommate or if she knew anyone who had a flat for rent, she should have been concerned about the grin that spread over her best friend’s face. Ginny told her George was looking for someone to rent the flat above the shop as him and Angelina had just moved into a house in Hogsmeade. The rent was reasonable and George had built a separate entrance so she wouldn't have to traipse through the shop. 

She had been there a few times over the years, helping keep George fed after the war ended and Fred was gone, she even helped around the shop occasionally the first few months George re-opened. Hermione had thankfully kept a great relationship with the entire Weasley family even though her and Ron's relationship had fizzled out after only a month of awkward dates, giggles when they tried to kiss, and outright mortification when they attempted to further their physical relationship. Three years later, Ron was happily married to Luna Lovegood. 

In fact, everyone in the Weasley family with the exception of Ginny and Charlie had paired off and married and most already had children or were expecting soon. Mrs Weasley was forever lamenting the fact that 'her girls' hadn't settled down yet. Ginny was too busy being the star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and had no plans to stop her very successful career to 'become some man's wife with snotty children taking up all of my time and attention.' The Weasley matriarch wasn't happy about this mind set in her only daughter and had started to settle all of her hopes on Hermione marrying—and quickly. 

The problem with this of course was that no one was even remotely interested in  _ dating _ Hermione, let alone marrying her. She had gone on dates here and there over the years, even a semi-serious relationship with Theo Nott that lasted almost six months before he told her that he was more interested in a certain raven-haired, green eyed best friend of hers. Hermione had served as the best woman at their wedding just a month before.

It wasn't as though Hermione didn't want to be married, it was that she had yet to find someone who could not only keep up with her on an intellectual level but someone who was secure enough to understand that they were never going to be the center of her entire universe. She wanted a partner, not someone that expected her to be at home, barefoot and pregnant with dinner on the table as soon as they got home. 

Finding this elusive, unicorn of a man, had so far proved useless. No longer willing to intrude upon the newlywed Potters and their disgustingly cute affection, Hermione had packed all of her belongings up, shrunk them, and tossed them in her trusty beaded. The hidden entrance to the flat was in the alleyway between Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and The Ancient Scroll, a new stationary store. Tapping out the code to reveal the entrance, a bright orange and maroon door shimmered into view. 

Steep stairs had the curly haired witch slightly out of breath by the time she made it to the top. Pulling out a skeleton key to unlock the door, Hermione walked in the sparsely decorated flat. A sofa and coffee table would be first on the list of things that she would need to acquire. A quick look in both bedrooms, Hermione decided on the one closest to the back of the flat—an irrational fear of being close to the front door the deciding factor. 

Just as she reached out to grab the handle of the en suite, the door flew open. A bare chest in her face caused her to scream and jump back, wand in hand pointed at the threat. Charlie Weasley looked just as shocked as she did, a tight grip on the towel that was wrapped around his waist. 

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing in my flat? Naked?" Hermione screeched out, backing against the closed door of the bedroom.

A blush was working its way down Charlies neck to his  _ incredibly _ fit, tattooed chest. "Your flat? George told me he hadn't rented it to anyone yet and I could stay in it," he told her as he grabbed a shirt from a bag Hermione hadn't noticed before. 

Hermione was incredibly uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't like Charlie, the opposite of that really. He was passionate about all creatures, not just dragons. He could hold a conversation about pretty much any topic, and Merlin was the man bloody gorgeous. Tattoos covered his entire chest, back, and arms. A bit of ginger stubble with close cropped hair made her knickers damp. This particular Weasley had been the star in  _ many _ of her fantasies as of late when she lay in bed at night alone, fingers bringing her to orgasm thinking about what his fingers could do to her. 

Charlie's deep chuckle pulled her out of her daydreaming, flushing when she realized she had been staring. "See something you like, love?" 

"What if I do?" 

Where this bravado came from shocked her momentarily but the heated look in Charlie's eyes spurned her on. Taking a few steps closer to the redhead whose mouth was hanging open, Hermione trailed a finger over the purple dragon tail that wound its way around his bicep, wiggling slightly at her touch.

The rough breath Charlie blew out before he closed the slight distance between them sent a shot of desire straight to Hermione's core. Towering over her, he caressed her face gently before threading his fingers through the hair at the back of her neck, pulling her flush against him, shirt thrown back to the side.

"I think you better be sure this is what you want, witch," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Before she could finish the word  _ yes _ , Charlie's lips were on her, the kiss wasn't soft or sweet. It was tongues, teeth, and lips. Hermione couldn't contain the moan that escaped her when she felt his hardness against her stomach. Letting go of her hair, his hands ran over her arse before grabbing her tightly and picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. 

Charlie dragged his teeth down her neck before he tossed her on the unmade bed. Grabbing the bottom of her skirt, he had it pulled off and tossed across the room. Before she realised what was happening, her knickers were ripped off her and thrown away as well. The towel that had been wrapped around his waist was long gone and Hermione pulled her shirt over her head, bra unclasped and thrown to the floor in seconds. 

Kissing his way down her neck, Charlie brought a nipple into his mouth while he pinched the other between his fingers. Once he had given them enough attention, he continued kissing and licking his way down her body until he was situated between her thighs, a leg on either shoulder. The moment his tongue licked down her cunt, Hermione moaned. It was the most amazing feeling, and she could feel her orgasm building up as he pulled back, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. 

"Charlie please..." was all she was able to get out before her orgasm took her over. 

She felt Charlie grin against her thigh before he hovered over top of her. She smirked before she nudged him onto his back, crawling on top of him. Holding herself above him, she slowly eased down on top of his cock, hissing as she went. It had been so long since she had been with anyone, Hermione had forgotten how amazing it felt. 

Taking a second to enjoy being so deliciously fully, Hermione grinned down at Charlie who looked slightly shocked by the change of positions. His eyes rolled back when she started to rock back and forth. Slowly at first, her pace picked up when Charlie's hand slid up her chest, gripping her neck gently but hard enough to make her whimper. When he ran a finger over her lip, she immediately licked the finger, pulling the tip into her mouth to suck.

Charlie’s hips started bucking wildly, his other hand gripping her hip so tightly she knew he'd leave a mark which just pushed her closer to the edge she was already going over. Her cunt clenched around his cock, orgasm bursting from her just as his hips stilled. He was deep inside her, and she could feel him pulsing as he came, his eyes clenched shut. 

Pulling herself off him gently, Hermione laid next to him, both breathing heavily. Charlie rolled to his side, pulling her up against him.

"So this was an obvious set up by my siblings," he told her quietly. 

Rolling over so she was facing him, Hermione ran her hand through his hair.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked him, her tone guarded. Casual sex wasn't something she indulged in, mainly because she didn't want to bring home someone from a pub. 

"If it had been anyone but you, this wouldn't have happened. I've wanted you for years, love," he admitted to her. "I've been trying to figure out how to ask you out without sounding like a knob."

She giggled at his honesty, making him tweak her nipple. Hermione had wanted Charlie for longer than she cared to admit but never thought the sexy dragon tamer would want anything to do with her bookworm self. 

"I never thought I had a chance with you honestly, so I never said anything. I guess Ginny knew somehow," Hermione told him with a roll of her eyes. 

They both laid there quietly for a moment before Charlie pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Set up or not, that was the best sex I've had in my life. I'm definitely not opposed to more. As long as it includes dinner, and breakfast. Trips to the reserve, dinners with my family. Couple stuff. If you want, that is."

The vulnerability in his voice was doing things to her insides that she wasn't sure she had recovered enough from the first round to act on. 

"I'm okay with that."

* * *

Six months later, the entire Weasley and Potter clan knew to send a Patronus to Charlie and Hermione's flat before popping over for a visit. The couple weren't known for keeping their amorous activities solely in the bedroom. Ron begged to be memory charmed after stopping by unannounced and finding Hermione bent over the back of their couch, Charlie yanking her hair back. 

Mrs Weasley banned them from the Burrow for two weeks and refused to send over food when she caught them in a linen closet during a Sunday dinner. Telling them both that if they couldn't control themselves, they could make their own dinners. George laughed himself sick as the couple made their way out the front door shame faced with Molly following behind them, lecturing them about appropriate behavior and asking them what would have happened if one of the children had found them. 

The night Charlie proposed, Harry and George held a betting pool at the pub for who would catch them and where. 

Mr Weasley won the bet when he caught them in his broom shed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
